ANUBIS
by Shotgirl
Summary: Uma nova aventura, um amor antigo. Pessimo sumario.
1. Chapter 1

ANUBIS

Chapter 1

No Café Mew Mew estavam as 5 heroínas, Zoey estava a trabalhar como uma escrava, Brigit a limpar os pratos que partiu, Kiki a fazer o seu espectáculo, Corina sentada a beber chá e Renee a conversar com Eliot na cozinha.

No fim da tarde Renee mandou as outras à cave para falarem onde estavam Wesley e Eliot.

Eliot: Meninas temos que lutar outra vez com os ciniclones.

Zoey: Porquê?

Renee: Lembram-se da aqua azul.

4 Raparigas: sim!

Eliot: Os ciniclones A queriam para atacar a Terra. Nós vencemos-lhe e eles voltaram para o seu planeta mas agora eles descobriram outro recurso mais poderoso para nos atacar.

Kiki: qual?

Renee: O amuleto de Anubis

Kiki: Quem é Anubis?

Renee: É um deus egípcio que segundo a lenda ele tinha uma força sobrenatural muito poderosa. Um dia, uma jovem foi a sua pirâmide e rezou para ele e ele se maravilhou com a beleza da jovem e se apaixonou por ela. Então, ele fez tudo contra os deuses para ir à Terra e ficar lá. Bem, ele ressuscitou no corpo de um mortal mas ainda tinha os seus poderes mas se ele beija-se uma mortal ele perderia os seus poderes até ele morrer mas só receberia 50 deles. Ele não se importou com as consequências e quando ele beijou o seu amor, ele perdeu todo o seu poder e quando morreu ele consegui metade dos seus poderes enquanto o resto ficou num amuleto.

Brigit: Mas para encontrar o amuleto temos de ir ao Egipto.

Wesley: Exactamente!

Corina: Mas como vamos para lá?

Renee: A pé é que não é! Isso já tratei eu.

Corina: E como e quando é que vamos?

Wesley: A Renee foi muito amável e comprou os bilhetes de avião e como amanha é o vosso último dia de aulas vamos depois de amanha.

Zoey: OK!

Eliot: Podem ir.

NOUTRA GALAXIA

Tarb: Onde é que vamos?

Sardon: Vamos à Terra a um pais chamado Egipto.

Dren: Para quê?

Sardon: O Deep Blue descobriu outro recurso para apoderarmos da Terra.

Dren: E qual é?

Sardon: O amuleto de Anubis!

Tarb: Quem é Anubis?

Sardon: É um deus egípcio

Dren: Então já não vamos ao Japão.

Sardon: Não. Porquê? Há algum problema?

Dren: Claro que não.

DOIS DIAS DEPOIS

Renee estava na porta do Café Mew Mew á espera impacientemente pelas outras.

Renee: Aleluia! Eu disse às 9 horas e não às 11 horas.

Zoey: Desculpa!

Renee: Vamos, o meu motorista está à espera.

Elas entraram no carro e perguntaram à Renee onde estavam o Eliot e o Wesley e ela respondeu que eles já tinham ido para o Egipto.

Corina: Porquê que eles foram sem nós?

Renee: Porque alguém não veio a horas e eles foram no voo das 10 horas e nós vamos no voo das 11:50.

Brigit: Quanto tempo demora a viagem?

Renee: 10 horas.

Renee estava muito desconfortada.

Corina: Que tens; Renee?

Renee: Não sei mas desde que cheguei ao Café Mew Mew sinto que estou a ser observada.

Corina: Não seram os jornalistas?

Renee: Não, é outra coisa ou deve ser minha imaginação.

Mas ela não sabia que tinha razão. Umas galáxias de distância estavam a imagens de Renee num pequeno ecrã.

: Tu vais ser muito preciosa na nossa busca.

: Senhor estava a falar com quem?

: Com ninguém!

: Se precisar de mim eu estou na sala de controlos.

: Muito bem agora sai. Estou à vossa espera Mews e desta vez sou eu que vou levar a melhor

NO AEROPORTO

Renee estavam a dar a um senhor no balcão os passaportes e mandou as outras irem entrando no avião. Os passageiros ouviram a voz do capitão a dar as explicações e no fim descolaram. Elas estavam na 1ª classe.

Zoey: Uau. Eu nunca estive na 1ª classe.

Renee: Sentem-se eu vou chamar uma rapariga para trazer algum para vocês comerem.

Passados 2 minutos uma rapariga deu a cada uma um prato com deliciosa comida. fim elas adormeceram e acordaram com a voz do comandante.

Comandante: Por favor, pôr os cintos de segurança e daqui a 20 minutos vamos aterrar.

Quando aterraram viram um carro vermelho com Eliot no volante e Wesley fora do carro à espera delas e acenando e em seguida foram todas para o hotel que Eliot tinha já reservado os quartos.

FIM DO CAP.

CONTINUA


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quando chegaram ao hotel, as raparigas foram para o respectivo quarto. Brigit, Kiki e Corina foram para um quarto, Wesley e Eliot para outro, Renee e Zoey para outro.

-O quê que se passa contigo? – perguntou Zoey –estas mais calada do que costume e mais inquieta.

-Desculpa mas é que ainda sinto que estou a ser vigiada. – Respondeu Renee

-Deve ser impressão tua. Vais ver que amanha já não vais sentir assim.

No dia seguinte, as mews acordaram com pessoas a gritar. Foram à janela e viram um parasita.

-Poder do pendente. Metamorfose!

Quando chegaram à praça onde o parasita estava ouviram uma voz.

-Olá gatinha!

-Eu conheço esta voz! – Disse Zoey e o coração dela começou a bater 500km/h quando viu quem era.

-É um prazer vos ver. - disse Dren

-Até que me admira tu vires sozinho. –disse Corina

-Quem disse que estou sozinho.

E de trás dele estava Sardon e Tarb.

"Sardon" veio este nome logo na cabeça de Renee.

-O quê que estão aqui a fazer? –perguntou Tarb

-O mesmo que tu. –respondeu Kiki

-Vocês não deviam estar aqui –disse Renee –já não dava a ultima vez para perceber que nós somos melhores que vocês!

-Não viemos aqui para estar a conversar. Vamos! Acaba com elas! –ordenou Sardon ao

-Vamos embora. –disse Tarb –mas assim perdemos a diversão toda.

-Anda! –gritou Dren

Eles foram-se embora deixando o parasita a lutar sozinho contra as mews. Elas saíram vitoriosas.

-Que cobardes! –insinuou Corina

Renee e Zoey ouviram um grito.

-Ouviram? –perguntou Zoey

-O quê? –perguntou Brigit.

-Ouvi e é melhor ver o que é! –disse Renee

Zoey e Renee foram a correr e as outras foram atrás sem saber para onde iam.

-Aquela mulher esta presa naquela pilha de pedras! –gritou Kiki

-O quê que vamos fazer? –perguntou Corina

-Eu e a Corina vamos de um lado tirar as pedras enquanto vocês vão pelo outro lado. –ordenou Renee que foi logo a correr com Corina atrás.

No fim de salvar a mulher, ela começou a falar egípcio e ninguém percebia ate alguém traduzir.

-Ela esta a dizer obrigado e sem nos podia ter morrido. –traduziu Renee

-Eu não sabia que falavas Egípcio. –admiraram-se todas

-Nem eu sabia. Mas é a segunda vez que venho aqui e devo ter aprendido com os tradutores que vinham comigo para as viagens.

A mulher estava a falar e Renee disse-lhe (Eu não sei falar egípcio, por isso vou escrever em português)

-De nada e para a próxima tenha cuidado.

-Obrigado mais uma vez. –disse a mulher

-O quê que disseste? –perguntou Kiki

-Só lhe disse para ter mais cuidado. Vamos

Á noite, Renee estava a dormir quando começar a sonhar

SONHO

Renee estava no deserto quando a areia lhe começou a engolir e foi parar à entrada de uma pirâmide com a cabeça de Anubis pregada à parede. Ela entrou só que parou logo, porque havia um espelho que fazia de parede e que cobria a entrada, ela aproximou-se e pôs a sua mão no espelho mas a mão passou o espelho e ela tirou logo com medo de ficar sem mão só que não ficou. Ela respirou fundo e entrou para outra divisão da pirâmide.

Ela viu peças de ouro mas ela não tocou nelas e andou para a frente e viu um corredor muito estreito que teve de passar inclinada, depois, viu 3 passagens e a saída desapareceu.

"-O quê que eu faço?"

Depois ela viu um homem na entrada do meio e quando viu quem era foi atrás dele e quando chegou perto dele, ele desapareceu e o chão abriu-se e ela caiu.

Quando ela aterrou ela viu esqueletos e ossos separados do corpo espalhados no chão. Ela assustou-se mas depois ela viu uma luz que mudava de cor: roxo, rosa, azul, verde, amarelo e outras. Renee aproximou-se da luz que aumentava mais quando ela se aproximava. No fim, ela viu uma caixa de forma de cabeça de um lobo. Ela abriu a caixa e nada viu, ela tocou no centro da caixa e apareceu uma luz de cor lilás.

-Como está? Já não a via à muito tempo. – disse uma voz

-Quem está ai? – perguntou Renee

-É verdade, tu não te deves lembrar de mim. – Disse a voz que depois saiu um corpo da luz lilás.

Apareceu um homem, bem, metade homem, metade lobo.

-Tu és o deus Anubis. – disse ela incrédula

-Sim. E tu sabes quem és?

-Claro, eu sou a Renee Roberts, actriz, cantora e modelo.

-Isso não o que és.

-O quê que isso quer dizer? – perguntou ela confusa

-Tu foste e és a princesa Nifreti. Tu és a reencarnação da princesa do Egipto.

-Desculpa mas deves estar-me a confundir com alguém. Eu nem sei quem é essa.

-Tu eras a princesa que roubou o coração do maior deus existente.

-Tu eras esse deus. Tu te apaixonaste pela princesa e quando a beijaste perdeste o poder e quando morreste ficaste sem metade dos teus poderes e o resto num amuleto que os deus fizeram.

-Tu estas a seguir a lenda?

-O que me disseram.

-Isso é mentira e eu irei te contar a verdade.

-Eu quero saber de tudo.

-À milhares de anos atrás, uma jovem mulher foi ao meu templo para rezar, ela era a princesa que nunca sorria e nem sabia o significado da palavra 'amor'. Ela pediu-me para que eu a mata-se numa forma lenta e impiedosa, pois ela não aguentava a sua vida, sem amigos ou uma família que a ama-se. Eu quando a vi, ela era linda e era tão gentil e generosa, ela, mesmo sem amor, gostava de dar tudo a quem necessitava. Eu me apaixonei por ela e falava com ela pelos sonhos. Um dia, ela visitou outra vez o meu templo e disse-me que descobriu o que é o amor mas que também sentia a dor de não poder vive-lo. Eu sentia o mesmo e então eu ressuscitei mesmo sabendo que não podia regressar. Eu ressuscitei num rapaz já adulto e fui até ao palácio para conversar com a princesa. Eu pedi que ela casa-se comigo e ela ainda não sabia quem era e renunciou-me. Eu disse quem era mas ela só se limitou a rir de mim até que eu me aproximei dela e beijei-a.

-Esse foi o seu primeiro beijo numa mortal.

-Sim. Eu não podia ficar com os meus poderes num corpo mortal, por isso, eu ia guardá-los num amuleto mas não consegui pois a minha única razão de ir para a Terra foi ela. Ela foi assassinada mas eu ainda consegui conversar com ela. E eu irei te mostrar a nossa pequena conversa. – ele pegou na mão de Renee e fechou-lhe os olhos para um sono.

Ela estava na escuridão e depois viu um nevoeiro, atravessou-o e estava lá um grande ecrã que estava a mostrar imagens. Ela começou a ver.

'-Anubis. Eu sinto que o meu fim está próximo.'– disse uma mulher igual a Renee só que mais morena.

'-Nifreti, porquê que dizes isso?'– disse Anubis

'-Eu sei que conspiram contra mim pois eles não querem uma mulher para governar o Egipto, se os meus pais tivessem um filho.'

'-Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, eu ia fazer o amuleto dos poderes para eu viver e morrer ao teu lado e agora se tu morreres eu morro contigo e os meus poderes desapareceram e irão para as mãos erradas. Eu preciso de uma semana pelo menos.'

'Tu sabes que eles irão fazer o mais depressa possível. Não morras. Eu sei que não terei ter nem na vida nem na morte.'

'-Eu sei o que irei fazer. Só me responde a uma coisa. Tu queres estar comigo?'

'-Claro.'

'-Eu irei por metade dos meus poderes no teu coração e o resto no amuleto. Só que tu terás que morrer nas minhas mãos.'

'-Preferia morrer nas mãos de quem amo, do que nas mãos de quem eu não conheça.'

De repente, Renee sente ser puxada e os seus olhos abrem e vê Anubis à sua frente.

-Tu já sabes o que aconteceu.

-Eu sou a reencarnação de uma princesa. Mas se tu deste metade dos poderes a ela, então, eu…

-Tu tens a metade do amuleto.

-Mas ele não pode ir para as mãos erradas.

-Tu tens que destruí-lo.

-Como? Se está metade dentro de mim.

-Há uma hipótese.

-Qual? Uma cirurgia.

-Não. Tu mesma tens que te matar cravar uma adaga no teu coração.

-Espera! Tu estas a dizer-me que eu tenho que me suicidar pelo bem da humanidade. Eu não posso.

-Porquê?

-Porque não posso deixar a pessoa que amo sozinha.

-Tu tens mais três dias para te destruíres o amuleto.

-Porquê três dias?

-Porque daqui a três dias se fará 4 mil anos que eu vim à terra.

-Mas eu não tenho outra hipótese?

-Agora tenho que ir.

Num grande clarão, Anubis desapareceu e Renee acordou.

"-Eu tenho que ir mas preciso de ajuda." Pensou ela que olhou para Zoey "-Elas me irão ajudar."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

O sol estava aparecendo, era uma linda vista mas que ninguém a contemplava pois não havia ninguém na rua a esta hora.

Á frente de uma pirâmide estava uma rapariga de cabelos roxo de uma bela estrutura. Renee prendeu seu camelo e entrou na majestosa pirâmide. Ela entrou e viu muitas esculturas que a faziam se lembrar do seu sonho e quando ela chegou à parte que ela teria que fazer para salvar a humanidade só lhe apetecia fugir, ela ainda não compreendia muito bem porque ela tinha só três dias para 'morrer'.

Ela encontrou um monte de areia e como estava cansada, sentou-se. Ela não estava a reagir muito bem o que ela descobriu sobre ela e para piorar as coisas ela ainda não tinha se declarado para o dono do seu coração, ate a Zoey já se tinha declarado ao Mark quando estava apaixonada por ele e depois se declarou ao Dren quando já não namorava mais com o Mark.

Não muito longe (mesmo não muito longe) Sardon passava pelo local onde estava Renee e por um impulso entrou, vendo uma triste e cansada Renee sentada num monte de areia. Seu coração dizia para se aproximar e falar com ela mas sua cabeça dizia para acabar com ela. E pela primeira vez, ele ignorou o seu cerebo.

Ele aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela, fazendo-a reagir e vendo que se juntou a ela.

-O quê que se passa para estares aqui? – perguntou Sardon sem hesitar .

-Não tens nada a ver com isso. – respondeu tentando ser a mais fria do que aparentava

-Não acredito.

-Azar! – gritou ela que sem conseguir mais começou a chorar e num impulso Sardon puxou-a para seus braços. Ela não contava com aquela reacção mas estava sem forças para lutar e até estava gostando muito de estar em voltada daqueles braços fortes.

Ela se afastou e enxaguou as lágrimas. Notando que ela já estava um pouco melhor, ele perguntou outra vez o que ela estava fazendo ali para obter a verdadeira resposta.

-Já te disse que não tens nada a ver com isso.

-Então, porquê que começaste a chorar?

-Eu…Eu não posso dizer mas vocês todos verão o que ira acontecer.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele puxa-a, sensivelmente, aproximando-a junto de si. Seus lábios tocaram num beijo ardente que acabou levando-os para a 'cama'.

Quando Renee chegou ao hotel, tinha um pequeno sorriso na cara mas que desfez-se quando suas amigas começaram a fazer perguntas. Cansada, tomou um banho demorado e deitou-se, adormecendo no minutos seguinte.

SONHO

Ela estava numa varanda, via o Egipto inteiro e parecia estar num palácio, parecia que já esteve naquele lugar mas não conseguia se lembrar quando. Uma voz interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos, ela virou-se para o local onde ouviu a voz e encarou-se com a imagem de Sardon, parecia ele mas estava tão frio que parecia só a única pessoa que ela conhecia.

-Deep Blue! – exclamou ela

-Feliz por me ver. – disse sarcasticamente

-O quê que estás aqui a fazer e com o corpo do Sardon?

-Bem, eu pensava que eras esperta o suficiente para saber o quê que estou a fazer com o teu 'amado' mas irei te explicar quando falar com vocês.

-O que queres dizer com 'vocês'?

Ele aproximou-se e acariciou a cara macia dela e ela brutamente, retirou-a.

-As senhoras não deviam ser assim. – disse ele que colocou sua mão no peito dela, ela ia responder mas parecia imóvel, em seguida ele juntou suas mãos no local do coração. Uma luz roxa apareceu começando a crescer até que cobriu o corpo da rapariga inteiro. Os olhos da modelo ficaram completamente roxos e apareceu um espírito ao lado dela, colocou a mão no ombro dela e Renee começou a falar.

-Estou a ver que descobriste que eu sou.

-Sim.

-E o que queres de mim?

-Quero negociar mas com vocês presentes.

No fim da frase, Renee recuperou os sentidos e a mulher ao lado dela se tornou em carne e osso. Ela virou-se para a mulher ao seu lado e viu que ela era igual a si, só estava com roupa, pintura e penteado diferente.

-Tu és a princesa Nifreti? – perguntou Renee

-Sou, e tu és o meu outro meu.

-Já fizeram as apresentações? – perguntou um aborrecido Deep Blue

-Então, o que queres negociar connosco? – disse Nifreti

-Quero que tu te cases comigo.

-O quê? – disse Renee incrédula

-É o que ouviste. Se tu casares comigo não precisas suicidar-te.

-E como queres que nós acreditamos nisso? – perguntou Nifreti

-Fácil, eu tenho poder suficiente para retirar o amuleto do coração dela só que tens que casar comigo.

-Nem penses, prefiro morrer do que casar-me contigo.

-Ou tu casas comigo ou esta carinha laroca que estou sobre controle e os teus amigos vão sofrer.

-Eles não tem nada a ver com isto. Deixa-os em paz.

-Se tu não aceitares tu morres e eles também.

-Eu…Eu aceito.

-Não! – disse Nifreti – Podemos arranjar outra maneira.

-Não podemos. Se eu não aceitar, eles morrem e falta só mais dois dias para eu fazer isto.

-E tu por acaso sabes o porquê desses dois dias? – perguntou Deep Blue com um grande sorriso na cara

-Nem por isso. – respondeu Renee

-Se daqui a dois dias não retirares o amuleto na pirâmide, tu morres e com o amuleto libertado, a Terra será destruída como todo o Sistema Solar. – explicou Nifreti

-E assim tu e todos os outros morreram. – riu-se Deep Blue

-Não posso acreditar. – disse Renee

Nifreti desapareceu e a ultima coisa que Renee ouviu foi Deep Blue dizer que de manha ela teria que ir à pirâmide de Anubis e iniciar a cerimónia. Depois ela foi acordada por uma preocupada Zoey

-Renee, estás bem? – perguntou a rapariga – Tu estavas a brilhar e a dizer umas coisas que não conseguia perceber.

-Zoey, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa muito importante e terás que me ajudar.

-Ok!

**Continua…**

**Peço muitas desculpas pelo atraso do terceiro capitulo e quero dizer que não volta a acontecer.**

**Queria agradecer à Bibys, Susan Farrell e ao Shiory e Naru, muito obrigado pelas reviews.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Se gostaram mandem reviews, se não gostaram mandam reviews e se acham que eu posso melhorar a historia digam-me pelas reviews ou mandam um e-mail para: por lerem**

**Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anubis**

**Chapter 4**

Depois da história que Renee contou à Zoey, a reacção desta foi.

-Aquele ca… filho da pu…(e ainda mais palavrões que não irei postar)

-Acalma-te!

-E o quê que tu vais fazer? Vais te casar ou quê?

-Não sei! Se eu não me casar, eu tenho que me suicidar e ele mata-vos a todos e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

-E a quem contaste mais sobre isto?

-Só a ti.

-Uau. Nunca me senti assim tão importante e próxima de ti.

-Tu és a que eu considero-te a irmã mais próxima e era mais fácil falar contigo do que com uma fã que se passava, uma rapariga hiperactiva e uma rapariga super sensibilizada.

-Tens razão. E quando é que vamos para a nossa próxima aventura?

-Hoje, quando todos acordarem.

…………………………………

Todos estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando Renee começou a informar tudo do que aconteceu, desde de ser a reencarnação de uma antiga princesa até ao "pedido" de casamento do Deep Blue.

-Aquele ca…(como elas reagem bem) – começaram as 3 raparigas a insultar aquele ca… quer dizer, o Deep Blue.

-Acalmem-se, meninas! – disse Wesley (só ele para estar calmo numa situação destas)

-Wesley tem razão. Temos que nos acalmar. – disse Eliot (eles estão sempre a protegerem-se um ao outro)

-O que teremos que fazer? – perguntou Brigit ainda um pouco exaltada (não é todos os dias que ela fica exaltada e começa a dizer palavrões a torto e direito)

-Voces tem que me acompanhar, nunca se sabe o que ele pode tramar. – informou Renee (ela é a que está mais calma e o que vai acontecer é que vai cair encima dela, isto sim é que ser uma mulher corajosa, acho eu)

-Temos que nos preparar para tudo o que acontecer. Ele não é assim tão previsível de só querer casar contigo e mais nada. – disse Eliot

-Tens razão. Devemos nos preparar para tudo – disse Corina que o olhava intensamente (quem leu a minha outra fic, viu que juntei Corina e o Eliot, pois tenho uma amiga que adora esses dois por isso neste não vai ser diferente)

-Aonde é que é isso? – perguntou Kiki

-No meu primeiro sonho, Anubis conduziu-me até à pirâmide perdida. Sei mais ou menos o caminho mas não me lembro como entrar pois acho que aquilo esta subterrado. – informou Renee

-Veremos o que fazemos quando chegarmos. – disse Eliot que percebeu dois olhos postos em si e quando reparou de quem era corou um pouco.

…………………………………….

Eles saíram do hotel, alugaram os seus camelos e foram para o deserto. À frente estava Renee, atrás dela estava Zoey, Brigit, Kiki e Wesley e atrás deles estavam (adivinham) Corina e Eliot.

-Eliot, o que ira acontecer? – perguntou Corina

-Não sei. – respondeu ele

-Será que iremos morrer?

-Não faço a mínima ideia.

-Mas se morrermos, eu queria dizer-te uma coisa. – disse ela ficando um pouco vermelha

-O quê? – perguntou ele mesmo tendo uma vaga ideia do que era (que mauzinho, eu era para pô-lo a dizer que já sabia mas quero faze-la sofrer)

-Bem, como é que irei dizer isto! Eu, à muito tempo, tenho…quero dizer sinto um grande sentimento por ti. Para não te por confuso. Eu gosto muito de ti mas não como amizade mas como amor. Eu amo-te! – declarou ela (aleluia! Estava a ver que ela não se despachava)

-Eu também te amo muito.

-Chegamos! – eles ouviram uma voz.

-Já! – surpreendeu-se Kiki

-Vamos prender os camelos e iremos ver o que vamos fazer. – disse Wesley

Eles prenderam os camelos e Zoey perguntou a Renee.

-Como é que sabias que era aqui?

-Não sei. Mas ela sabe.

-Qual ela?

-A Nifreti.

-Ela está aqui?

-Ela está sempre aqui.

Renee pôs-se em frente ao Sol e disse.

-Anubis todo-poderoso. Deixa-me abrir caminho para o teu coração. (eu sei foleiro mas quando eu ia escrever esta parte esqueci-me o que eu ia fazer-lhe dizer mas é que não vem à cabeça)

Num instante, uma pirâmide ergue-se da areia e Renee pôs-se à entrada.

-Vamos!

**Continua…**

**Desculpem o atraso mas é que não tenho tido paciência para escrever qualquer coisa. Ainda tenho que acabar outra fic mas do Chrono Crusade e estou a ver que irei começar outro sobre Renee x Sardon ou como gosto mais dos nomes originais Zakuro x Pai. **

**Este capítulo está um pouco pequeno e desculpem.**

**Please mandem reviwes.**

**Ou se quiserem mandem e-mails ou falem comigo pelo meu msn: por lerem.**

**Bjx fofos da vossa amiga Shotgirl (hoje estou sentimental)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá! Espero que estejam acompanhando e gostando da minha segunda fic (quem ainda não leu a minha primeira, peço para lerem e fazerem review). Queria agradecer a todos que fizeram reviews de todos os capítulos.**

**Não vou atrasar mais o quinto capítulo. Leiam e façam review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anubis**

**Chapter 5**

-Vamos!

Todos entraram, caminharam durante 5 minutos e de repente o silêncio foi interrompido por uma voz.

-Então minha querida, já decidiste?

-Se dizer que não tu deixas-me em paz? – perguntou Renee

-Não.

-Não te preocupes que eu já me decidi.

-E então?

-Que apressadinho.

-Responde-me! – gritou a voz (vocês já devem ter percebido quem é mas por agora vamos deixar pelo nome de 'voz')

-Tu não tens o direito de gritar para alguém sobretudo para mim. Quando nos casarmos tu vais ter que mudar senão não há noite de núpcias. – disse Renee

Todos estavam com a boca aberta e alguns enjoados por pensar na Renee e no Deep Blue na noite de núpcias (eu tive pesadelos sobre isto).

-Estou a ver que fizeste a escolha certa. – disse ele

-Acho que podia fazer melhor! – exclamou ela que olhou por trás do seu futuro esposo(odeio esta palavra 'esposo') e viu Sardon com um olhar indecifrável.

Deep Blue reparou no olhar da sua nova amada e aproximou-se de Sardon e enrolou pelos ombros.

-Já escolheste a madrinha? Eu já escolhi o meu padrinho. O nosso querido e adorado Sardon.

Quando ela soube que Sardon ia ser o padrinho do seu casamento com o arrogante do Deep Blue, ela sentiu o seu coração partir em mil pedacinhos. Será que ele pensa que ela vai casar-se por livre vontade ou pela verdadeira razão.

-Fico feliz pelo casamento. – disse Sardon com uma voz e olhar de morto, também como estarias se o amor da tua vida fosse casar com outro e que principalmente era o teu chefe, diz como é que estarias(quando me mandarem review digam como se sentiam se faz favor)

-Obrigado! – agradeceu Renee, ela conseguia ver a dor no coração de Sardon e era tão difícil vê-lo assim.

Eles continuaram a caminhada e quando havia as três entradas eles foram pela direita para se prepararem para o grande casamento.

"_Grande casamento que vou ter. Era aquele que eu sempre sonhei. Ser obrigada a casar com um homem que eu odeio, em vez de entrar na igreja é numa velha mas mesmo velha pirâmide, a tua amiga ser madrinha porque tem pena de mim, o padrinho e o homem da minha vida. Uau. Estevai ser o casamento do século!" _pensou Renee (tenho mesmo pena dela mas estou chateada por ela não me ter convidado, mas que lata, eu e que tenho o trabalho de fazer a vida dela e o casamento cheio de desgostos e ódios e ela não me convida mas eu vou-me vingar)

Ela estava num canto sombrio com os seus pensamentos sossegadinhos quando aparece outra sombra a mais, ela olhou para cima e viu uns olhos conhecidos, era Sardon (desculpem mas eu não sei a cor dos olhos dele).

-O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou a rapariga (espera agora que eu me lembrei, ela é menor de idade, ela não pode se casar mas como é com um extraterrestre ou lá o que o Deep Blue seja não faz lá muita importância, (sou mesma chata, sempre a interromper a historia mas como vocês devem saltar sempre estes parêntesis não importata) continuando com a historia)

-Vim aqui saber a razão disto tudo. – respondeu o ciniclone

-O bem da humanidade e de vocês todos aqui presentes (sem contar com o Deep Blue).

-Mas ainda não percebi o que tens haver com isto.

-Parece que vou ter que explicar tudo de novo. – disse Renee que começou a explicar tudo (como sou muito preguiçosa eu vou saltar esta parte)

-Deixa-me ver se percebi. Tu és a reencarnação duma princesa que namorou com um deus egípcio e que este então pôs um amuleto dentro dela com poderes sobrenaturais e a única maneira para tirar isso e te matando mas o Deep Blue tem outra maneira mas como não aceitavas ele fez uma acordo. (não me importava de ser a Renee, já viram um deus egípcio, Sardon e o Deep Blue apaixonadospor ela, espera apaguem isto da vossa memoria, o Deep Blue não esta completamente apaixonado por ela, pode sedizer que é um paixão obsessiva e louca por ela, não lêem aquilo que escrevi agora, esta bem)

-É mais ou menos.

-Porquê que não foges?

-Desculpa! Tu não me ouviste a falar. Eu disse que se eu não aceitaria ele matava-vos ou se não me matar eu morro e é o fim da humanidade. É isso que queres?

-Não. Eu só quero uma coisa.

-Essa coisa é?

-TU! – exclamou Sardon que deu um pequeno mas apaixonado beijo na macia boca dela (olhem eu não sei se os lábios dela são suaves ou não, porque eu não sou lésbica e nunca a beijei mas como na maior parte das historias que eu leio lá diz 'e os seus lábios era macios ou suaves ou qualquer coisa parecida' eu acho idiota por isso porque eles não sabem se é ou não mas como aquilo parece o mais certo para por eu também ponho)

-Não tornes isto mais difícil do que já é. Eu tenho este fardo às costas e já epesado não o tornes ainda mais.

-Isto também é difícil para mim, não penses que és só tu que sofres.

-E eu não penso que só eu sofro mas eu é que estou sofrendo mais e não quero que ninguém sofra, porque ninguém daqui deve sofre excepto o Deep Blue (apoiado! Apoiado)

-E como é que vais fazer esta dor parar?

-Primeiro é melhor não falarmos mais e em segundo vocês iram ver o que vai acontecer e tenho a certeza que ninguém vai sofrer mais por minha culpa e eu também não.

-O quê que vais fazer?

-Vais ver. Adeus!

**Continua…**

**Desculpem mesmo pelo atraso mas para recompensar aqui está ele. **

**O quê que a Renee vai fazer? Vocês vão descobrir no próximo ou no outro depois do próximo capítulo.**

**AJUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu preciso de ajuda para fazer uma fic mas não da Mew Mew Power mas sim do Digimon03. Eu via isto em televisão inglesa e como não há fanfics do casal Ryuki(Ryo x Rika) em português eu lia em inglês e pode se tornar confuso. Então em peço a alguém para me ajudar e que saiba as coisa sobre este anime. Aqui está o meu mail para me ajudarem: por lerem e se me ajudarem. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anubis**

**Chapter 6**

Este era o ultimo dia para que Renee morresse e a destruição da humanidade ou matar-se a si mesma ou casar-se com Deep Blue. A segunda hipótese era a que Renee preferia mas com as condições do Deep Blue ela não tinha outra hipótese senão a ultima.

Ela estava numa sala a preparar-se para o grande acontecimento da vida dela se o noivo não fosse o c… do Deep Blue.

-Já estás pronta? – pergunta uma triste Zoey

-Sim. Para quê essa cara? Tu és a minha madrinha de casamento e tens que estar alegre. – disse Renee

-Como é que consegues estar assim?

-Assim como?

-Alegre. Tu vais casar-te com uma pessoa que tu e todos odeiam e mesmo assim não estás triste.

-Tu tens que ver a parte positiva.

-Que é?

-Tu vais ver! – disse Renee divertida

-Tu estás a aprontar alguma coisa e tenho a certeza que não me vais contar, certo?

-Quem eu? Aprontar alguma! Eu nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas ao meu **querido futuro marido**! – exclamou Renee que se estava divertindo com a reacção da outra rapariga mas quase vomitava quando disse a ultima parte

-E eu sou a Rainha de Inglaterra!

-Tenho muito prazer de a conhecer, sua Alteza! – gozou Renee fazendo uma vénia

-Não gozes! Temos um casamento e por falar nisso, estamos a ficar atrasadas.

-Que apressadinha! Ainda agora estava com uma cara de enterro e agora queres te livrar da tua querida amiga.

-Não gozes! Hoje estás muito animadinha e tenho a certeza que tem haver com esse plano que não me contas.

-Já te disse que não tenho nenhum plano.

Elas saíram da sala em que Renee se estava a preparar e dirigiram-se para o altar em que um impaciente Deep Blue estava. Quando ela chegou perto do seu **noivo** ele notou que ela estava muito animada o que o surpreendeu.

-Hoje estás muito animada. – disse ele

-Também tu! Eu tenho que estar feliz para o meu próprio casamento mesmo que seja contigo.

A cerimónia começou e ocorreu perfeitamente até aos votos. Deep Blue fez os votos tradicionais mas Renee disse que ela tinha os seus próprios votos.

-Em primeiro tenho que te agradecer por me teres apresentado 'eu' no passado pois muitas vezes eu comecei a falar com ela. Em segundo, tu sabes que hoje pode ser o meu último dia na terra dos vivos. Eu adoraria casar-me mas não contigo e das três hipóteses que tenho eu escolho o meu suicídio.

-Tu não podes fazer isso, pois sabes que irei matar todos que conheces e adoras.

-Podias deixar acabar! Obrigado por tentares outra maneira de eu tirar esta porcaria de amuleto do meu coração mas eu prefiro as coisas a nossa maneira e como eu descobrir que tenho todas as características do meu outro eu e parece que ela foi obrigada a saber utilizar todo o tipo de espadas e facas para o divertimento do imperador e dos seus convidados. – ela tirou debaixo do seu vestido e espetou no estômago dele – E eu não iria embora sem te mandar para o INFERNO!

-Humana estúpida. Eu ainda posso viver.

-Não, não podes. – ela tirou do seu decote uma pequena faca e cortou-lhe a garganta, saindo sangue pela boca dele e sujando-lhe o vestido – Então! Sabes como vai custar tirar estas nódoas de sangue no meu vestido de noiva e é melhor dizeres adeus à nossa noite de núpcias.

Ela atirou-o para o chão e virou para os seus amigos que estavam petrificados com a atitude da mew.

-Que foi? – perguntou ela

-T-Tu mataste-lhe! – disse Kiki

-Vocês achavam mesmo que eu ia me casar com ela e desculpa lá Kiki, tu ainda és uma criança e deve ser a primeira vez que tu vez um homicídio de verdade.

-Não faz mal, não perdemos nada.

-Mas tu disseste que vais ter que te matar! – disse Corina

-Eu sei. Mas se eu não fizer isto é o fim da humanidade e posso morrer como uma heroína. Toda a gente quer morrer assim, não é?

-Mas tu não podes ir. Não agora que já não há Deep Blue. – disse Brigit

-Não dificultam as coisas. Eu ainda vou estar presente nos vossos corações.

-Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. Quem é que vai ser a sossegada e talentosa do grupo? – disse Zoey com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não chores. Vocês ainda me vão ter e ainda vou vos proteger como se fossem minhas irmãs.

-Não vai ser a mesma coisa. – disse Sardon e todos o olharam.

-Eu sei que a nossa relação podia funcionar mas parece que o destino não o quis assim.

-Espera, desde quando é que ela e o Sa… – disse Kiki que foi interrompida por Eliot.

-Agora não. – disse Eliot.

-Eu tenho que tratar das coisas. Eu só tenho mais cinco horas para o prazo acabar e eu odiava ficar atrasada para o meu último grande acontecimento.

-Nem sei como consegues ficar assim tão calma para estas coisas. – disse Zoey

-Eu penso que isto é o melhor, e é, para mim e todos. E sei que suicídio é um grande pecado mas com esta razão eu acho que não vou para o Inferno ter com o nosso amigo Deep Blue. Temos muito que fazer. Animo!

**Continua…**

**O quê que tenho que dizer sobre este capitulo. Estava na minha cabeça e como não tinha nada para fazer decidi fazer o sexto capítulo desta história. **

**Próximo capítulo deve ser o último mas não sei, mas deve ser mesmo.**

**Espero que gostem e façam REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anubis**

**Chapter 7**

Renee indicava o caminho onde ela falou pela primeira vez com Anubis. Ainda havia esqueletos esqueletos espalhados no chão, ela viu a caixa e aproximou-se dela, quando abriu a caixa não estava vazia mas estava lá um punhal dourado.

"_Parece que já está tudo preparado." _Pensou Renee enquanto se preparava para a despedida final.

-Bem parece que é a hora do adeus. – disse ela

-Se tem mesmo que ser. – disse Zoey limpando o rosto das lágrimas que haviam caído.

-Ei! Não chores. – disse Renee tentando não chorar.

Ela despediu-se de todos (eu só muito má para despedidas, por isso vou saltar esta parte) e pôs-se no pequeno altar, pegou no punhal e disse:

-Hoje será o meu ultimo dia no mundo dos vivos e quero que o meu outro eu esteja aqui presente. – ao dizer isto, apareceu um espírito muito parecido com Renee mas com roupa e maquilhagem diferente.

-Elas são mesmo parecidas. – disse Tarb

-Podes crer. – disse Dren (eles tinham que falar, eu afastei-os muito da historia)

-Como tu pediste, eu estou aqui e não sou só eu. – disse Nifreti que depois desta frase apareceu Anubis na sua forma humana e para surpresa de todos ele era muito parecido com Sardon.

-Parece que os vossos gostos não mudaram muito. Sardon!

-Sim! – disse Sardon surpreendido

-Tu amas a Renee? – perguntou o deus

-Claro que sim! – disse o ciniclone ficando um pouco vermelho enquanto Renee sorria.

-E tu estás disposto a morrer com ela? – perguntou a princesa

-Claro mas se eu me suicidar eu não irei ter com ela para o Céu mas sim para o Inferno.

A princesa falou para o ouvido da sua reencarnação para ela dizer ao seu amado.

-Sardon, parece que estes dois pediram ao Senhor para te deixar entrar para as portas do Paraíso mesmo pelos teus pecados, por isso põe-te ao lado do Deus Anubis e serás rapidamente morto mas sem sofrimento depois de me veres morrer. – disse a modelo

-Mas tenho mesmo que te ver morrer? – perguntou Sardon

-Tens que fazer esse sacrifício para teres comigo. E agora eu tenho uma coisa a fazer. – disse Renee que pegou no punhal e fez mira para o seu coração mas antes de crava-lo ela tinha só uma coisa a dizer aos seus amigos – Obrigado por tudo. Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém podia ter. Adeus! – despediu-se ela que em seguida cravou o punhal de ouro no seu coração. Começou a sair sangue pela a sua boca, fechou os olhos e caiu no chão.

-Que Deus te aguarde e protege. – disse Zoey.

Em seguida, Sardon despediu-se dos seus amigos e foi para perto de Anubis que quando tinha uma taça de ouro com agua e veneno. Ele bebeu-o e como Renee, caiu no chão morto e frio.

Todos choraram pela morte dos dois e levaram os corpos para os seus lugares, Renee foi levada para o hotel onde todos viram o corpo e foi a noticia e como as mews não podiam dizer a verdadeira razão da sua morte, mentiram dizendo que foi morta por um sujeito que fugiu. Sardon foi enterrado no seu planeta e Renee cremada no seu planeta.

Passaram 5 anos desde a morte dos dois mas mesmo assim muitos fãs (para a Renee), familiares e amigos iam sempre ás suas sepulturas.

Zoey e Dren ficaram noivos. Corina e Eliot juntaram-se. Kiki e Tarb curtem. E Brigit e Wesley estão nos encontros. E num sitio onde havia anjos, um casal via seus amigos e namorava contente por estarem finalmente juntos e para toda a eternidade.

**80 ANOS DEPOIS**

5 raparigas estavam a lutar contra 3 extraterrestres. A líder do grupo estava vestida com uma roupa cor-de-rosa de tinha orelhas e cauda de gato e chamava-se Ichigo. A segunda rapariga vestia uma roupa azul com asas e cauda de pássaro e chamava-se Minto. A terceira estava vestida de verde e tinha (espaço do que a Brigit tem que eu não faço ideia) de peixe e chamava-se Retuse (não faço a mínima se está bem escrito mas não faz mal). A quarta vestida um roupa amarela e tinha orelhas e cauda de macaco e chamava-se Puddin. E a quinta vestia um roupa roxa e tinha orelhas e cauda de lobo e chamava-se Zakuro.

-Nós somos as Mew Mews e vocês são? – perguntou Ichigo

-Nós somos os ciniclones e fomos mandados para vos derrotar e apoderarmos da Terra. – disse o líder do grupo. – Eu chamo-me Kishu, o mais baixo chama-se Tart e o mais alto Pai.

-Mew Mews ao ataque! – disse Ichigo e eles todos começaram a lutar. Vai começar tudo outra vez!!!!!!!!

**Fim!**

**Espero que gostaram e esperem pela minha próxima fic "A Gladiadora", já sabem que vai ser a estrela principal.**

**Leiam. Adorem. Façam Review que me fazem feliz! ******


End file.
